


Art for "Maybe it's destiny"

by AkumuBlack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ACBB, After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuBlack/pseuds/AkumuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2282352">here</a>!</p><p>   In retribution for crimes against her kind, Nimueh demands tributes to be sent to Ascetir yearly as sacrifices. Merlin is chosen from Ealdor, Arthur from Camelot and together with the other tributes they travel to Ascetir to face their fate. It's there that Merlin and Arthur discover the true meaning of destiny.</p><p>    "Here at the end of his life, at possibly the worst place in the world to do it, he'd fallen in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Maybe it's destiny"

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what I came up with for SideStepping's amazing fic for After Camlann Big Bang.  
> I know these don't make justice to it, but I hope it's not too bad.  
> I was so excited to have another chance at a Merlin BB that moving to and from the other side of the globe couldn't stop me.  
> A huge thanks goes to the mods that hosted the BB, and to my author's patience in my MIA status most of the time.

  
_He felt so lost, not understanding his emotions and all the while thinking about the kiss that might have been, the rush of excitement and pure joy as Arthur had leant in. Breaching the gap between what was known and the risk of the unknown. Free-falling into goodness knows what because Merlin had never felt this way, not like this, not for another person. It wasn't love. It was something so much more._

_He could see Arthur hesitating, not wanting to push, so Merlin moved first, reaching out to cup the back of Arthur's head with his hand and pull him in.  
_

[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/ACBB/kiss_p_zpsb3169c25.jpg.html)

_“ I'm going to drop you on the deck ,” Freya said. “ Be ready to fight .”_

_Arthur already felt ready. In his current state, he felt he could take on a dragon and win._

[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/ACBB/finalbattle_p_zps73faea68.jpg.html)


End file.
